


Your Blood Is My Drug

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mild Blood, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "Hold still. I'm hungry." Nikki said, and his voice sounded distorted, strange, like he'd been chewing gravel.Mick made a deliberate effort to be still, like a child who was being pricked by needles so that he could be given fitted clothing. Nikki had jagged fingernails that he made sure not to scratch Mick with, but that didn't mean Mick couldn't feel them while Nikki held on and slowly, but surely, leaned over.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Your Blood Is My Drug

The moon was full, that night. A pale, glowing orb in the midst of a dark, endless sky that seemed to almost stretch beyond imagination. 

Mick Mars was slow as he walked up the hill, each step like a physical push. He was achy and exhausted - the transformation had been difficult. He'd tossed himself into a wall more than once before his back could finish arching and his skin disappearing under the thick fur. He was back to 'normal' now, but his clothes were torn. 

It was hardly a night to meander, given the frigid temperatures. Mick should've gone back home already to sleep off the terror of his transfornation, but they hardly had a chance to meet up anymore, so he would suffer. His nails were still long, sharp. The calluses on his hands were gone, but they would return soon enough, Mick knew. 

Snow crunched underneath Mick's boots as he finished climbing the hill, feeling the wind on his face. He wrapped his coat tighter around his torso. In the distance, Mick could smell a fire, and could hear laughter. He remembered what he'd done earlier and his stomach hurt. Mick had done what he'd had to do but that hardly erased his disgust. 

"I don't have fuckin' forever." Mick grumbled, standing under the pale moon. He lifted his upper lip in a snarl. "Any idea, boy, what it takes to transform?" He rubbed a claw mark on his arm, and the blood was hot against his touch. The transformation had been rushed and chaotic. The wolf had scratched himself while writhing around on the floor, and Mick was left to deal with the unintended consequences. 

Forever could've passed, and Mick would've been none the wiser, his patience waning as he stared into the distance, his snarl fading until both of his lips were pressed together into a thin, displeased line. The laughter in the distance was growing, and Mick could almost be fooled into just taking one little bite, but knew that he would regret it later. 

An owl cooed softly. A fox chittered. Leaves crumbled underneath a deceptively casual walk. Mick was patient, and he waited. The exhaustion was fading to a dull ache in his lower back. ' _Damn human weakness.'_ Mick thought, but whatever anger he should've felt wasn't there. 

"And yet, I always find you here." Nikki sounded cold. He was still just a fledgling to the standards of his kind, not yet immune to the things that plagued humans but not the ones that mimicked and walked among them. As always, Nikki came from the shadows, his voice slithering though the night like a snake, ready to last out and strike. 

The sight should've been irritating, but Mick only felt the relief of a person who had long been awaiting news and had finally got the answer that they'd been desiring for so long. He turned around. "It took you long enough." He snapped, not unkindly, with the distinct implications of expectation in his voice. 

Nikki splayed his hands. "I'm busy." He said, like that was the answer to all the questions in the world. His pallid face was streaked with dark blood. "They weren't so - gullible, I should say. Most of them were taken." Nikki looked disappointed for a moment, and then he smiled, so much like a little devil, all sharp teeth and little reassurance. 

"Then take them by force, if it means you don't _linger."_ Mick hissed, and then he gathered himself. He couldn't get angry, because such visits were so rare and who knew when they would next get to sneak a visit in, anyways? He cleared his throat. "Wipe your face. You're all bloodied." He had encountered too much bloodshed already, anyways. 

For a long moment, Nikki stared with those piercing eyes of his that seemed to shine in the darkness like emeralds. He looked like he was challenging Mick, perhaps wondering if he'd be forced. And then Nikki began to wipe his face with the sleeve of his jacket, slowly, as if taking advantage of the moment. The blood smeared and Nikki huffed out through his mouth. "I feel like you change your standards each and every time I see you. 'Take them by force', you say, and then you don't like the blood." He clicked his tongue. 

Mick resisted the urge to roll his eyes in response. "And those are two very different things, yes or no?" He felt like a father, sometimes, taking on a role that he had never asked for. But yet, Mick stayed, and he never wondered why, if not to fall into self-pity, a fate that he was determined to avoid at all costs. "I don't want you to get caught, and either one will get you caught." He just didn't like the smell of blood, it was sharp and cloying. 

" _Lies."_ Nikki spat the word out like it was poison on his tongue. "Don't you lie to me, moon man." He tilted his chin up, looking annoyed. Nikki was daring Mick to attack him, to lose his temper and ruin their relationship forever. He seemed to like the idea of chaos, of trouble. 

"Don't call me that." Mick replied in the same even, calm tone. "Or are you alright with me reminding you of your own name...?" He raised his eyebrows in question as his words trailed off, unfinished in the cold winter air. There, the sentence lingered, uncertain and harsh, perhaps. 

Nikki blinked. "I am not afraid of you." He snapped, having fallen from his perch and now scrambling back to safety. 

"Lies, lies, lies." Mick mocked, and he smiled. "Why do we do this to ourselves, hmm?" He asked, more to himself than to the creature that was still standing a few feet away, his silent and still figure like a statue. 

It was merely a rhetoric question, not one that actually was meant to garner any real answer. They did it because they were stubborn, chaotic, thriving off of heat and anger. Mick took in a deep breath and let it out, watching as it puffed out visibly. He could feel those sharp eyes on his body. "Speak now." Mick said. 

"Of what?" Nikki asked, deliberately clueless, like an innocent child who was pretending to not know that their house held demonic horrors of humane descent. He tilted his head, as part of the same innocent act that he put on while looking for his feed. 

Mick narrowed his eyes. "Don't with me, Nikki." He said, voice full of warning. "I am not in the mood for that now. I just need your - powers? You never told me what to call them." Mick smiled at the annoyed look on the creature's face. 

"Abilities, Mick. _Ab-il-it-ies."_ Nikki crossed his arms over his chest. "And you know what I need. Trade?" He asked, like they hadn't done this before. 

It was all part of his tempting little play, Mick knew. He played his part, figuring that he might as well humor Nikki while he had the chance to not see those fangs turn on him. "Do it then." Mick said, content with their trade-off. 

This was a win-win relationship, after all. Mick wanted to laugh, _wanted to howl,_ as he figured that this was the most stable relationship he'd ever had, but he pursed his lips and merely held out his arm, patient and waiting. Mick would get the scratches from the wolf healed, and Nikki would be fed.

The blood was dripping, now. Like Nikki's face, the red contrasted sharply with the pale white snow, and Mick was partly entranced. 

Nikki was quick. He gave one last look at Mick, and then he grabbed the offered arm, his grip tight. Mick was stronger, though. That was Mick's advantage, one that he didn't show often, but was ready for. Nikki was fast but delicate, and Mick knew that, while he was slower, that he could break the bones in Nikki's neck so fast that nobody would see it coming - except for Nikki, who always seemed to track Mick's movements like a startled deer in the wilderness. 

Not that Mick would ever do such a thing. He didn't think he could do it if Nikki was threatening his life. Mick didn't like the idea, and thanked whatever deity that existed that Nikki couldn't see inside his mind, yet. 

"Hold still. I'm hungry." Nikki said, and his voice sounded distorted, strange, like he'd been chewing gravel. 

Mick made a deliberate effort to be still, like a child who was being pricked by needles so that he could be given fitted clothing. Nikki had jagged fingernails that he made sure not to scratch Mick with, but that didn't mean Mick couldn't feel them while Nikki held on and slowly, but surely, leaned over. 

It was a feeling, admittedly, that Mick never got used to, but he liked it in a strange way. It pleased him, anyhow, that Nikki was getting his fill, but it did make him feel dizzy afterwards. Mick tilted his head to the side, feeling his neck complain from the forved movement, although, even despite the puncture wounds, the pain was practically nonexistent from Nikki's feeding. 

Minutes passed in compatible silence, punctured only by the pleasurable noises that Nikki was making that went straight to Mick's groin. He waited, staring out into the distance, watching as the teenagers that he'd heard laughing like giddy children began to put out their fire. ' _Good for them.'_ Mick thought dully. 

Against his body, Nikki felt too skinny. He hadn't yet gotten his fill. Mick wondered how scarce the human blood really was - he wondered if they'd have to move for other options regarding their prey. 

The idea was appetizing. 

Nikki straightened up and pulled away, wiping the blood that was dripping down his chin. He looked dazed but quite pleased, whether it be with himself, Mick, or the blood he'd just ingested. 

"And you call _me_ a dog." Mick deadpanned. 

"Ha." Nikki said blankly. 

Mick looked down at his arm, seeing that the scratch was now fading, disappearing back into his skin. It wouldn't scar. It would disappear forever, granted by Nikki's strange little abilities. Who knew that a vampiric feeding could yield such results? 

They stared at each other for a moment, brown and green. Nikki hadn't let go yet, and he was holding on quite tightly. He suddenly looked sad. "Thanks." He said, the words awkward and hurried, embarrassed, maybe. 

"Nobody followed you, right?" Mick asked, barely feeling the coldness radiating from Nikki's skin, one of his hands pressed over Nikki's heart, which beat no more. "You checked?" 

Nikki nodded. "As always." He intoned. 

"Good." Mick leaned up, and the kiss was startlingly sweet. Nikki tasted like blood, metallic and cloying. He allowed Mick to take the reigns, to power over him and control him in a way that he didn't allow for anybody else. 


End file.
